Back to School
by Fledglingwriter
Summary: Slightly AU since Quick's story is probably going to end within one school year.  Tory is waiting for Colin to come back from summer vacation...


Back to School

Tory aimlessly paged through his notebook. In it had been the most exciting moments and days before summer had started and Colin was "on vacation." He'd made it clear that he wasn't on vacation, but also that he couldn't say much more. However, he had made it very clear that he'd miss Tory while he was gone.

His fingers ran down the page where he had written everything out in what was probably embarrassingly specific detail. But it had helped him survive the summer. And tomorrow was the firsty day back to school. But Colin hadn't returned.

Which was why he was now reading and rereading everything Colin had said in case there was a clue that he had missed. But the only curious thing that Colin said was just before he left.

_1:13 A.M._

_Me: See you in August?_

_Colin: Probably not until September, if—_

_Me: If?_

_Colin: If not later._

He felt Colin was lying. But he hadn't said anything then because he wanted them to part happily. Now he wished he had asked what he meant. He let the book fall close and slipped it into his desk drawer. He could only hope he'd be back soon.

He nearly missed the buy while waiting for Colin to join him. He knew he wasn't back yet, the duplex was as empty as it had been all summer. But he couldn't help hoping. On the long ride, he let his mind wonder, about Colin, where he was and what the Gaia project involved. Mostly he wondered where Colin was and what the hanging "if" meant. Was he in danger? Would he not be returning? He would have said something if he knew he wasn't coming back, unless…

He was jolted from his thoughts by Mandy's hug. "Hi Tory! How was your summer? It rained in Florida almost the entire time—it was terrible."

"You're still tan."

"Well it got sunny at the end." As they headed inside, she glanced behind Tory, "So where's Colin?"

"Not back from vacation yet." Tory could feel the blush rising in his cheeks and hated how even now the thought of Colin could evoke this reaction.

"Oh, where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure. Visiting friends, yeah."

"You don't' know where your b—" A glance cut her short and she flustered. Tory liked her, but she tended not to think what she was saying. "—buddy is? I know where Amy went. Hasn't he sent you post cards or anything?"

"Post cards? I think only girls do that. Anyway, here's my room," and he gratefully ducked into his homeroom.

The day was gruelingly slow. Most of it involved introductions, book assignments and going over the rules and regulations. Sometimes Colin's name would be called and Tory's heart would skip. But the only thing that told him was that Colin had originally been signed up for the year. It wasn't much, but it helped the day pass. He listened to Mandy rattling on about classes as they waited for the bus, and then her two friends started up on getting their licenses. He'd never been so relieved for his bus to arrive.

Pulling open one of his books, he began doing his readings as soon as he was seated, hoping it could keep Colin off his mind for the long ride home.

He finished his work easily and spent the rest of the ride opening and closing his notebook. He was so anxious that he was halfway off the bus by the time the doors opened. Down the street he saw nothing looked differently. Dejectedly he skulked up to his flat and into his room, pausing in the kitchen just long enough to grab a cookie from the bin. In his room he threw his school bag on his bed and was greeted with a "Hey, watch it!"

The bag threw back at him and he dropped it to the floor when he saw Colin's face. By no means an athlete, his gym teacher would have been impressed by Tory's grace, agility and speed. Only when Colin laughed out, "Ack! Tory, you're choking me!" did Tory let him out of the hug. He leaned back on the bed post as Colin pulled himself up, "Happy to see me?"

"You missed the first day of school—I mean I was worried—and you said—"

Tory was happy that Colin was laughing. He wasn't happy that it was at him, but at least it was laughter.

"Sorry I made you worry. But let's forget that for now, okay?"

Tory nodded and they sat in the soft silence of two people who haven't seen each other for nearly three months. Then Colin took his hand and pulled him closer until their lips were barely brushing, a smile broad on his face.

"So it looks like I'm going to need a tutor again this year."


End file.
